


Don't Go

by Yutsubara



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutsubara/pseuds/Yutsubara
Summary: My Widomauk exchage gift





	Don't Go

Caleb dropped to his knees beside Molly as Lorenzo trode off. He pressed his hands to the bloody wound on Mollymauk's chest and begged their heart to beat again; begged for Molly to come back to him. But Molly didn't answer. They lay on the ground, their skin growing cool, the color fading from their face.

 

Nott placed her hand on Caleb’s shoulder. “Caleb,” she paused, “Caleb. Molly - Molly's gone Caleb. Let's, we can still say goodbye, though.”

 

Caleb shook his head and gripped tight to Molly's coat. The awful, gaudy coat. Gods above he loved waking up and seeing Molly beside him, wearing that coat. Caleb's eyes brimmed with tears he couldn't blink back. He shook his head again and turned his face to Nott. His cheeks were tear streaked, eyes red.

 

“Molly cannot be gone. Molly he's too good to be taken away this way. “ Caleb choked out.

 

Keg and Beau turned away from Caleb. They didn't know what to do for him and his grief was making it harder for them to stay strong in light of what just happened.

 

Caleb leaned his head to Molly's chest. Blood smeared his face and hair, but Caleb paid it no mind. He was focused. Busy with something he hadn't done in years. Caleb prayed to every god he could think of. He offered anything they wanted if they would give Mollymauk Tealeaf back to him.

 

“Please,” he whispered. “Please. I love them. I need them here with me. Please.”

 

Caleb sobbed quietly as no answer came. No god came to him to bring back his Molly. Caleb went cold at the thought of never seeing Mollymauk again, never hearing his laugh, feeling their lips against his own. Molly would never hold him again and Caleb thought he might shatter with the thought.

 

As he felt his throat tighten with panic at the realization he felt a hand gently card through his hair.

 

“Hey now,” a familiar voice rasped in his ear, “Time for that later.”

 

Caleb looked up and through his tears saw that grin, those red eyes, Molly. Molly was right there as if they hadn't just been dead.

 

“Molly. Molly h-how? You came back.”

 

“I couldn't just leave you alone. You lot wouldn't be able make it without me,” he let out a choked laugh, “Got a man with wings to kick me back down here. Said I'd owe him one, but it's worth the debt.”

 

Caleb stared wide eyed at Mollymauk before throwing his arms around their neck and holding him tight.

 

“I'm here, Caleb. Everything will be alright. “

 

“Ja,” he got out between sobs, “Ja, everything will be fine now.”


End file.
